


Darkness Rises

by SupremeLeaderRen13



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Demons, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Multi, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:25:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeLeaderRen13/pseuds/SupremeLeaderRen13
Summary: She ignored that, and used a false, breathy tone to match his absurd murmuring. “Do the lesser Folk still whisper my name, about how I defeated you?”Kylo’s eyes narrowed, and he managed to show everyone one of his teeth when he smiled.“If they do, I silence them. Your name is only allowed to leave my lips.”Fifty years ago, Fae prince Kylo Ren unleashed his Darkness and a Changeling girl stumbled into a world at war.The fascination forged between the two is only just begun.





	1. Fifty Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> This is my fun jaunt into two of my favorite things-faerie lore and reylo.   
> And Lilithsaur's demon AU drawings that I've been salivating over for a long, long time.   
> I'm hand-writing this one in a notebook I lug around, so it should get updated more quickly than some of my other neglected babies. All in good time!  
> May the Force be with you, always.

“Your people must be desperate, if they’ve sent you here.” The old man’s voice wasn’t unkind, just matter of fact. Poe couldn’t blame him. Nothing else would have brought him this close to the wall that separated them from humankind. Very few fairy species deigned to live here, and even fewer Fae. The whole area reeked with the metallic tang of iron mortals were so fond of, and the smell of blood. So much blood. Fae had a reputation for being violent, but they truly had nothing on the humans. They killed each other even faster than the lesser fairies could pick them off.  
“General Organa thought it a risk worth taking.” And it was. The impending darkness that was spreading over the land, dampening their Gifts…Poe shuddered. The old man placed a small object into his hands.  
“This will begin to make things right.” He smiled up at Poe, wrinkles curling around his eyes and mouth. The hermit’s self-imposed closeness to the border had robbed him of much of his power, and his youth was the first thing to go. Even with his superior eyesight dimming, Poe could appreciate how human, how mortal, this once great man looked.  
“Thank you. The general will be happy to see this.” He clutched the small object in his hand, feeling the weight of the hope he had placed in it. He sent a quick prayer to the Gods that this was not for nothing.   
“General.” The old man chuckled. “To me, she’s royalty.” He smiled wistfully, then added. “Tell her we wait for the real queen to rise.”  
Poe pictured the look on General Organa’s face at that one and smiled. “Yeah, I’ll tell her.” Just about the time he wanted his head ripped off. Their conversation was cut short when a small wolf, barely out of pup stage, crashed through the door. The creature’s hackles were raised, every bit of fur ending in an icy point.  
“What’s wrong, Bee?” Poe’s Familiar growled again, this time with greater agitation. Poe’s eyebrows contracted, and then he could smell them. Fear coiled in his stomach. There would be no time to winnow away, lest he risk giving away the location of the base. The old man cursed under his breath as Poe dropped to his knees and put the precious object into a pouch on the wolf’s back.  
“Get it out of here.” He pressed his hand on the wolf’s haunches. “Run.”  
The wolf barely managed to slip out the window before the door burst open and they were upon them.  
****************************************************************************************************************  
Lor San Tekka had seen terrible things over his many millennia. One of the very worst, that had always stuck with him, was the sight of dozens of slaughtered children, murdered in cold blood. The waste was awful—their kind so rarely reproduced—but the lost innocence was worse. However, he now realized that there was something even worse than the loss of a child—the breaking of one. He had once known the man striding towards him, but there was nothing familiar in the air as his captors forced him to his knees.  
“Look how old you’ve become.” Lor San was surprised the man even recognized him, haggard as he was by his time near the wall. However, they had always been of a similar Gift set…He let his eyes trail up from the long, black nails that curled from the end of the man’s gloved hands, all the way to the Fae male’s terribly beautiful face. The man’s huge, deep set eyes glowed yellow around the edges, and cruelty was etched in every edge of his pointed teeth. Lor San was horrified to see that two curved horns grew from the boy’s unruly hair. So it was true. He had unleashed his Darkness.  
“Something far worse has happened to you,” Lor San said. He couldn’t begin to keep the disgust out of his voice. It used to be a Fae male’s greatest shame to let the Dark consume him, to show the demonic gift. Apparently that had changed, as all the soldiers gathered around them looked to the man with deference.   
“You would think that.” The man’s claws extended a bit, but nothing else betrayed his irritation. He leaned forward, and the movement caused his shirt to spill open, revealing multiple rune scars carved across his chest. Lor San swallowed back horror at the thought of who must have inflicted them. There was only one creature that would have the strength to bind this Fae.  
Don’t think about it, he chided himself. Don’t say his name.  
“I want what you have. The map to Luke.”  
Lor San raised his head. “I don’t have it.”   
“Lies!” Waves of darkness curled out from the man’s feet, enveloping him. The soldiers closest took a hasty step back. “You had it!”  
“Kylo Ren,” he said derisively. “You cannot deny the truth that is your family.”  
“My family is dead, old man.” Ren wrapped his clawed hand around Lor San’s throat.  
He coughed. “Don’t be so sure. Or happy. Because what will you have left then?” He smiled, fully at peace, and whispered. “The Alder King?”  
Ren gasped. His hand tightened around Lor San’s throat until it cracked, and the old man was dead before he hit the ground. People screamed. All around them, soldiers were winnowing away, some already on their knees and begging for mercy. Kylo Ren disappeared, leaving no course of action for his men. A strong, cruel wind blew through the clearing, bringing with it the scent of death and decay.  
And in a matter of moments, that’s all that was left.


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey, a Changeling who defied the Alder king fifty years ago, is greeted by an unexpected offer.

The crunching woke her, cutting through another horrific dream. She groaned as she caught that scent, and pushed herself into a sitting position. Her body burned, skin in contact with open flame. Everything was iron, including the bed, and even the blankets she put down did little to protect her from it. Giving up, she stood and walked over to the barred door, careful not to touch the lock.  
“Can I help you?” Her throat rasped. She felt a hundred human years old. The male crouching outside her door, Kylo Ren, was sinking his pointed teeth into a green apple. It was unnatural, bright, and definitely from the Fae realm. She’d never wanted something more in her life.  
“Oh, you can, but you won’t.” Kylo stood and tossed the apple through the bars of the door. She caught it and sank her own fangs into the fruit’s tender flesh. It was delicious, as good as anything that ever came from the Fae. Poisonous for sure, but that never mattered to their people. She took another bite, letting the juice drip down her chin.  
“Well?”  
“My master bids you to come to court.” Kylo ran one of his long, claw like nails down the length of his jaw, gauging her reaction. She tried not to give him one.  
“What would the Alder King want with me?”  
They both froze as a cold wind blew through the cells, ruffling the grass and Kylo’s long hair.  
“You shouldn’t speak of him so casually,” the Fae prince muttered.  
“What more could he do to me?” She gestured toward the walls of her home, where he had imprisoned her half a century ago. Thousands of tic marks marred the iron, where she had scratched out each day she’d spent here.  
“Kill you,” Kylo added helpfully, but there was no mirth in his eyes. “You ended up here for defying him when you stumbled across our borders. You can’t blame him for enforcing our laws.”  
“I was a changeling left behind by two parents that swore they’d come back for me. Forgive me for wanting to stay close. And knowing nothing of your laws.”  
“Changelings are always welcome back, assuming they don’t attack people on their way in. You immediately bound yourself to a traitor, and harbored information. I didn’t want to attack you—“ his deep voice rumbled and dropped into something more animalistic. “At least not on those terms.”  
She ignored that, and used a false, breathy tone to match his absurd murmuring. “Do the lesser Folk still whisper my name, about how I defeated you?”  
Kylo’s eyes narrowed, and he managed to show everyone one of his teeth when he smiled.  
“If they do, I silence them. Your name is only allowed to leave my lips.” He put his face dangerously close to the iron bars.  
“Still convinced I am your mate, then? That’s sad, Kylo. It’s been fifty years.” She smirked.  
“A drop in the bucket to us, my dear.” He produced another apple from his cloak, held it out in his hand. “Take it. You know you want to.” She sneered at him before snatching it from his hand and tearing into the fruit. A wicked smile cut across his face.  
“What? What did you do?” She turned the apple over in her hand. A rune was carved into the back of it. She growled. “Bastard.” He’d bound her. With a hospitality curse. How dense could she get?  
Kylo winked. “My master suspected you wouldn’t accept his invitation willingly.”  
“You’re vile.” She glanced at the bars. “So are you going to get me out of here, or just leave and let the curse tear me to shreds?”  
“You wound me,” said Kylo, even as he grinned. “Of course I’ll get you out.” She stepped back, not sure how this would work. To her shock, Kylo stepped through the bars as though they were made of smoke. Inky tendrils of his power curled around his feet.  
She snapped her teeth. “You’re demonic.”  
“Oh, don’t be so judgmental,” Kylo whispered seductively. He wrapped his arms around her. “So are you.”  
And with a pop, he freed her from the prison she’d occupied for fifty years.


End file.
